sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PCA-03 Mk.III
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="width:69.72%; border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .5pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Semi-Liquid NC |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SLNC | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to electrical damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 125 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01E1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has level 1 encryption. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| RL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Recording Link – Built in recorder and requires a moly chip slot. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-01 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Digital HUD System w/Numerous Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| AF-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Anti-Flash - +1 Vs. Blinding Via Bright Lights |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +1 to notice in low-light; +10’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| FL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Flashlight - +10’ to vision range in the dark. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TC-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Temperature Control - +1 vs. Hot/Cold Exertions |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| CJ-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Built-In Cyber Jack |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | colspan="3" style="width:50.78%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.22%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 160 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:45" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM DEF | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:46;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="181"| | style="border:none" width="33"| | style="border:none" width="145"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="173"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PCA-03 Mk.III Just now coming off of the lines the PCA-03 is intended to be the new standard EEL Suit for the Galactic Patrol; the standard model has a base layer of Mono-Film with a coating of semi-liquid nanno-carbons over that. The suit also consists of a vest like Kevlar top and has magnetic hard-points at chest and thighs for connectors. The PCA-03 is currently being shipped only to space based Galactic Patrol units but will soon also be available to planetary based units and will become the standard duty uniform. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Environmental Armor Category:EEL Suits Category:Environmental Armor